mil rosas mil lagrimas
by harunablakrose
Summary: me regalaste mil rosas una por cada lagrima que derrame haruna esta enamorada cuando el amor de su vida desaparece ;la pareja de haruna esta a votacion fubuki o goengi escojan pacen y lean por favor
1. mil rosas mil lagrimas

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5

Aunque parezca song-fic no lo es del todo

No lo puedo creer hoy de nuevo sigo aquí

Haruna pov

Flash back

Aun recuerdo cuando me enamore de ti

* * *

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_

_" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",_

_nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_

_ a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado_

* * *

-no puede ser llegare tarde al entrenamiento…-

(Haruna cae al suelo)

-Auchhh-

-estas bien ¿?-

(solo escuche tu voz pero sabia que eras tu …)

-deja que te ayude –

-no hace falta estoy bien-

(mentí el golpe había sido muy duro aun seguía mareada y no creía poder pararme sola a pesar de eso no quería que tu me vieras así…débil…pero yo nunca supe mentir bien)

-vamos sé que te duele no sabes mentir

-pero yo …(no me dejaste terminar esa frase …tu ya me habías tomado en brazos y me mirabas con esos preciosos ojos tuyos))

* * *

_ Desde el momento en el que te conocí_

_resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio_

_te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

_Que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

* * *

Nunca creí que después de ese incidente llegáramos a ser algo "mas" que solo amigos

(tu me llevaste al parque de diversiones que mala idea nada salió como tu lo tenias previsto y quedamos atorados en la rueda de la fortuna a pesar de eso tu… tu te aprovechaste del tiempo del que

Pudimos disponer mientras estábamos ahí atrapados y a pesar de que ahí esta endou y Aki incluso él estaba ahí mi hermano el cual solo de limito a sonreír cuando tu me lo pediste…)

(te arrodillaste y sacaste un ramo de rosas que parecía habían sufrido aun mas que yo…pero a pesar de eso seguían siendo hermosas)

Haruna- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-si- (no contuve mi alegría y me olvide que ellos estaban ahí solo te abrase tu te habías puesto rojo ja asta parecías jitomate pero eras mi jitomate mio y solo mio)

* * *

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

* * *

Mientras estuve con tigo solo llore dos veces la primera cuando dijiste que te irías de viaje…

-vamos Haruna prometo regresar contigo solo serán unos días lo prometo-

(no te cansabas de repetírmelo hasta el momento en el que subiste al avión amabas el futbol y esa era tu oportunidad irías a una entrevista para entrar en la liga del Barcelona a pesar de que solo tenias 16 años )

(pero llego el el día en que suponía volverías pero tu… tu no volviste a tiempo y comencé a llorar tenia miedo por ti por que no estuvieras bien era jueves y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida en el sofá cuando a la mañana siguiente tocaron a la puerta y al abrirla ahí estabas tu mi querido ángel guardián con tantas rosas que pude haber jurado que gastaste todos tus ahorros en ellas solo por mi….tu vuelo se retraso demasiado , no habías llegado a tu casa aun pues tu única preocupación era llegar a verme a mi

* * *

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_

_Me pediste que te diera un beso._

_con lo baratos que salen mi amor,_

_Qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

* * *

Pasamos toda la tarde después de que fuiste a tu casa,

Fue una tarde increíble llego la noche y aun estábamos riendo me contabas que habías sido aceptado en la liga estaba tan feliz por ti cuando no pudiste contenerte y me interrumpiste con un beso en los labios…

Y la segunda cuando te fuiste para no volver jamás...

* * *

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_

_Un placer coincidir en esta vida._

_allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_

_Y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías_.

* * *

Dijiste que era una oportunidad única y te fuiste de mi lado pero a pesar de eso había algo que no cuadraba ahí

* * *

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

* * *

Y me regalas te la ultima rosa …

Te fuiste pero mi preocupación me hizo añicos cuando me entere que tu avión había desaparecido y tu con el

Abecés pienso que será como la última vez y regresaras a mi como aquel viernes…

* * *

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_

_Que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero._

_y es que empiezo a sospechar_

_Que los demás son sólo para olvidar_...

* * *

Te dieron por muerto y por no preocupar a kidou empecé a salir con otros chicos pero nuestras relaciones siempre fallaban siempre...

* * *

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

_a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_

_porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_

_Que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._

_y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

* * *

Y aun sigo aquí aunque ya pasaron seis meses yo sigo aquí…

Bien aquí termina el primer capitulo, si sienten que los capis están largos favor de comunicarlo

E decidido que ustedes pueden decidir quien es el amor de Haruna se pondrá a votación

¿Reviews?


	2. carta a mi corazon

Hola

Lo sé ha pasado mucho tiempo les prometo me pondré al corriente la canción de este capítulo es ahora sin ti de reik como las votaciones fueron muy reñidas he decidido que conforme pasen los capítulos ustedes podrán seguir votando para ver con quien se quedara haru goengi o fubuki eso lo decidirán ustedes

Esta será la primera parte porque me emocione y se alargo mucho el capitulo

Comenten a quien prefieren a fubuki o a goengi?

Capitulo 2 CARTA A MI CORAZON

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level-5

Hoy me decidí  
Jamás pensaré en ti  
Este sentimiento me hace daño  
Demasiado para mi

Para mi corazón:

Hola

Si, lo sé, ya han pasado 5 años (en el capitulo anterior haruna tenía 17) necesito iniciar de nuevo

¿Pero podre?

Mi nii-san está preocupado, al igual que mis amigos, dicen, que he cambiado, que ya no sonrió como antes… como antes de ti

¿Pero como no hacerlo? Si te llevaste una parte de mí.

No puedo aceptar tu muerte, todos se dieron por vencidos pero yo no lo hare, se que estas en alguna parte pero goengi ¿volverás? Tal vez no quieras hacerlo, es por eso que me voy.

Mi corazón me pide que me quede pero mi razón me dice que es demasiado dolor que aunque este lejos si lo quieres me encontraras

Tal vez ya tengas a alguien más, alguien a quien ames mucho,

Tal vez no… pero tengo miedo de descubrir la respuesta por eso me voy

Rosas, rosas, rosas de mi jardín

Rosas, rosas, rosas, ¿tú volverás a mí?

Nee! Haruna date prisa o perderás el autobús-( si esa era aki quien por asares del destino termino como mi cuñada me alegro por ellos se bien juntos y ella se ve feliz pensé que estaría mal después de lo que ocurrió con endo * esa es otra historia si la quieren conocer díganmelo y pongo un extra*)

-¡ ya voy¡ no sé por qué comienzo a sospechar que lo que tú y yuto-nii es deshacerse de mí para poder tener un poco mas de "tiempo de calidad" a solas-(digo aparente mente indignada tal vez ellos también estén algo cansados de mí, no soy muy divertida que digamos)-

-sabes que no es así- (dice el saliendo con mis maletas, algo sonrojado) –

(Hoy me marcho a hokaido, ahora que eh terminado mi carrera me iré a trabajar en una secundaria de por ahí no recuerdo real mente cual… no me quiero ir)

-¿a qué hora sale tu auto bus?-

-dentro de unos minutos-

-¿tienes todo?- (pregunta algo preocupado)

-si-(dicen que me eh vuelto muy silenciosa pero es que cada vez me cuesta más trabajo mantener una conversación con alguien , inconscientemente creo que lo ago. a propósito

-¡ la salida a hokaido por la puerta 6!-(se escucha por los pasillos)

-ya me debo ir-

-¿estarás bien?-

-no lo sé-

-no tienes por qué irte- dice bajando la mirada

-fuiste tú quien me convenció para que lo hiciera, ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión?-

-…-

-bueno me debo ir…

Los abrase con fuerza los extrañare tanto…

Estoy aquí  
Recordando esos momentos  
Intentando comprender por qué no estás  
Y sigo aquí  
Esperando que algún día  
decidas regresar

(No puedo dormir, los recuerdos felices me atormentan, mirar por la ventana es lo único que me queda.

Casa vez hace mas frio, está nevando afuera y todo es blanco y la luz me lastima los ojos hace un tiempo ¬.¬ mucho a decir verdad perdí mis lentes pero me da sueño ir a comprar otros nuevos, desvió la mirada los ojos me duelen y un pequeño bostezo escapa de mis labios, tal vez consiga dormir un poco ,ahora que estoy cansada

cuando el aire se vuelve pesado y el techo lo más entretenido del mundo…

mi hogar una pequeña casa en medio de la nieve almenas tiene calefacción , se ve bacía y no luce como un hogar , pero bueno yo no luzco exactamente como una persona a quien eso le importe

afortunadamente ya viene amueblada ya me encargare después de hacer que parezca un hogar y tal vez yo comience a parecer a una persona normal

rosas, rosas, rosas de mi jardín

rosas, rosas, rosas ¿tu volverás a mi?

¿me encontraras? O me dejaras aquí… olvide olvidarme de ti

¿regresaras? Y si yo no estoy ¿esperaras por mi?

¿Yo podre dejar de esperar por ti?

Es el sabor  
Es el sabor de tus labios  
Una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer  
Es el olor  
Es el olor de tu cabello  
Un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel

4:30am ¿acaso el sol no sale nunca aquí?

No e podido conciliar el sueño maldición me estoy congelando! Debo estar en escuela alas 6:30

No sería mala idea levantarme

No sería mala idea darme una ducha

No sería mala idea irme a desayuna me crujen las tripas

No sería mala idea regresar a mi hogar

Extraño el sol y tus brazos tibios ,las flores de verano y tu olor a sol y prado

Manzana , manzana, ¿porque será que me sabias a manzana?

Pi pi pi pi pi pi ( ¬.¬ si ese es mi sonido de despertador )

-Es hora de levantarnme-…

-como rayos se supone que camine por aquí?-digo hundida en la nieve hasta la cintura-

-¿necesitas ayuda?-(yo conozco esa voz)

-fubuki?- lo sabia

-haruna?-se ve sorprendido

-no sabía que estabas aquí-

-me mude ayer daré clases de historia en la secundaria local-

-Parece que nos veremos seguido entises, si quieres podemos ir a dar un paseo después de las clases soy el profesor de educación física y el entrenador del equipo de soccer-me sonríe

-seria bueno- algo de compañía..compañía HUMANA no me hará daño-

-por el momento te sacare de ahí- me sonríe

Lo había olvidado…

-estas temblando – tiene una linda sonrisa aunque algo fría me sostiene en brazos

-no es necesario que me cargues –digo algo roja

- está bien no pesas nada-( inserte sonrisa aquí)

-claro si nada son 55 kilos entonces si no peso nada-

-inserte risa sexy acá –

-llegamos a la carretera la escuela esta unos paso me despido de el tal vez no sea tan malo como pensé…


	3. cartas a mi corazon II

Hola gente si lo se tarde mucho en poner la segunda parte y eso que ya la tenía con eso ya quedo en evidencia de que soy una floja U.U recuerden la pareja con la que se quedara al final haru está a votación por lo tanto será un triángulo a moroso

Recuerden Inazuma eleven no pertenece es propiedad se level-5

* * *

CARTAS A MI CORAZO PARTE II

Siempre me gusto dar clases… Son unos buenos chicos…

Joder así no engaño a nadie… hace frio y extraño mi cama

Te odio nii-san –(siseaba Haruna entre dientes con un lindo puchero adornándole la cara)¬3¬

Al menos mi turno se acabó ahora podre in a conocer el lugar con fubuki él es un gran amigo

-Haruna estas lista?-fubuki llega listo para irse

-sí, y adonde iremos- (¿digo que podría pasar?)

-te parece que empecemos con una vuelta hasta el rio?

-aquí hay un rio?- Dice sorprendida -el agua debe estar helada-

-claro, uno congelado por supuesto-dice dedicándole una sonrisa hermosa

¬.¬ claro ya lo savia – dice provocando una risa en fubuki

…

Estuvieron paseando un rato hasta que comenzó a caer la noche y por consiguiente a helar por lo que se despidieron…

-¿te gusto el paseo?- pregunto fubuki

-claro fue maravilloso-

-si quieres mañana podemos ir a esquiar un rato-

-eso suena genial aunque sería aún mejor si supiera hacerlo U.U-

-no te preocupes por eso porque yo te enseñare –dice entusiasta

-entonces las clases comenzarán mañana –dice haru contagiándose sin querer del entusiasmo de fubuki

… si en definitiva me la pasare bien…

* * *

No puedo olvidar  
Aquel tiempo en que me amaste  
Pero ahora que no estás  
Te extraño  
Te amo  
Jamás regresarás

* * *

Los días pasan, y mi carga se va aligerando … tal vez no te odie tanto querido hermano y tal vez si me guste pasear por la nieve junto a fubuki y me guste sentir el viento frio en mi cara … sin embargo aún extraño mi cama

Fubuki prometió que me dejaría esquiar en tabla a mi sola y he estado practicando mucho, mas de un mes ya espero con ansias mañana

Después de tanto vuelvo a anhelar ver un amanecer

…

-¿lista?- dice un fubuki muy nervioso

-¿la nerviosa no debería ser yo?

-lo lamento es solo que no me gustaría que te hicieras daño-(dice con una sincera sonrisa)

-no te preocupes …-(le sonrió, las sonrisas mueven al mundo)

Se siente genial

Pero no están fácil

Y pierdo el equilibrio rápido…

Hace frio, y tengo nieve hasta en los chones ,me gustaría parar pero estoy tan cómoda aquí mis ojos de sienten tan pesados y mis labio se están poniendo morados, mis piernas no responden, creo que moriré aquí…

Abro los ojos y él se ve asustado

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-en una cueva cerca de no sé dónde y afuera hay una tormenta no podremos salir en un buen rato -

Tengo frio –él se acerca y me toma la temperatura

-maldición! tienes hipotermia-dice asustado

Se quita la chamara y me la coloca enzima …te odio nii-san

-maldición tu temperatura sigue bajando-¿enserio estoy tan mal? Le pregunto con la mirada

-si te estuve buscando casi media hora , perdóname…

-no fue tu culpa no la pidas-

-No hablaba de eso-(Haruna lo miro confundida)

-entonces …

No había terminado la frase cuando sentí el pecho desnudo de fubuki contra el mío en igualdad de condiciones O/O

Se siente tibio , poco apoco siento como mi temperatura comienza a subir concentrándose en mi cara almenas fubuki logro quitarme la hipotermia

Mis ojos cerrados me conducen a la obscuridad de la inconciencia…

-despertaste- dice fubuki sonriéndole algo sonrojado a la chica

¿Dónde estamos?

-en mi casa, la tormenta termino y pues la mía quedaba más cerca- ¬ /¬ -¿te encuentras mejor?

-si-(fubuki se acerca a ella y le toca la frente )

-Te vez realmente mejor-ella se sonroja pues los recuerdos golpean su mente

Fubuki se acerca a mi rostro y nuestros labios se miden a escasos 10 centímetros

-¿Por qué te encierras en el pasado?- eso si la sorprendió

-porque le temo el futuro- sabia hacia donde iba todo esto

-no sabes lo que podria ser-

-tu tampoco ¿o sí?-

-no, no lo sé pero sé que puedo estar siempre ahí contigo si me lo permites-

-pero…

-Prometo, no dejarte caer-

Nuestros labios se juntan en un beso tranquilo ,promesa de un futuro incierto

Uno lejos de ti …

* * *

Estoy aquí  
Plasmando estos versos  
Desahogando el sentimiento de mi amor  
Y me voy de aqui  
Comenzando otra vida  
Un vida muy vacía ya sin ti

Es el sabor  
Es el sabor de labios  
Una droga que envenena y me hace enloquecer  
Es el olor  
Es el olor de tu cabello  
Un aroma a primavera permanece en mi piel

* * *

Ya es verano y no sale el sol será que podre encontrar calor en esta tormenta de nieve?

* * *

Ahora sin ti  
No me queda más remedio que dejarte ir

* * *

Bueno ahora si ha acabado el capítulo espero les haiga gusta de dejen un review con su votación

En el próximo capítulo será narrado por goengi y la canción será NOVIEMBRE SIN TI

Un dato curioso cuando haru se fue a vivir a hokkaido era primavera ahora es verano y en el próximo será otoño

Bien dejo de molestarles gracias por sus comentarios

Atte.: rose-chan


End file.
